Im looking For a Story
by Noabelle Xx
Summary: Im pulling my hair out looking for this story,  Wanna help me out ?
1. Chapter 1

So it was like kagomes friends were smoking weed or something, and when the POPO came kagomes "friends" (eri and those other 2 who are always trying to hook kagome up with hobo) ran away and left her with the smoke or weed or whatever they were doing in her hand, and even thought she didnt have any traces of drugs in her system (cuz she didnt smoke any) and it was her first offence the judge sent her to this place (cant remember the name) anyway and inuyasha was her cell mate, and when she walked in her new "room" he was doing sit-ups on the ceiling, and they had this sound proof room where they would party at night and one night ayame was on look out for guards but she was to busy carving kogas name into the wall to notice the guards coming by, so they got caught, and they sent sango to "solitary" or something like that cuz she fought back and there were rats nibbling on her skin. So kagome Decided she would disobey them and pull pranks on them or something (the guards or whoever ran the place) on purpose for some reason, and one night Inuyasha escaped with her to ask why she was doing that if she knew they were going to hurt her, and she asked, if demons can eaisly escape by just just jumping over the fence, why were they all still locked up and inuyasha explained that if someone got out the rest of them would suffer and she was asking him why he cared if she got hurt and he said cuz she wasnt supose to be there in the first place and that he cared about her so they got all romantic and he backed her up against a tree and said something along the lines of "I cant risk getting you pregnant, and have them killing the baby" and also another was when they were in their room and he flipped her ontop of him and she said "well, i see your up" and he smirked at her double meaning (if you get that) and then in the cafiteria sango pointed out a hickey on her neck and kagome grabbed a metal spoon to see and she was yelling at inuyasha and she said "YOU! you gave me a hickey!" and he said something like "it looks good on you" or something like that and kaomge was trying to explain to their friends that they didnt do anything then inuyasha said "idk, the way you had your legs wrapped around me last night..." (dont remember the rest of the line :P) and the guard (i think kagome called her ugla and she said she belongs with the barbarian sisters or something..) came in and was yelling "HIGURASHI!" and sango or inuyasha was like "what did you do now?" and kagome was like "I havent done anything yet" so the guard showed her pictures of her escaping and they said "Your friend was very smart cuz they didnt look into the camera once" and they were trying to get her to to spill who helped her escape but she wouldnt rat inuyasha out so they put her in "solitary" and the rats were eating her and she passed out. So inuyasha escaped to go find his dad to help get kagome out cuz she didnt belong in there and they ended up closing the place down and everybody had to take test to see what grade they would be put in when they sent them to school, and they were all SO SMART they all got put in the same grade. So in the end they were all in kagomes living room watching tv.

SO... YEA

I have looked EVERYWHERE (aka google) for this story, and i REALLY REALLY REALLY want to read it again, cuz all i remember is that it was a REALLY good story, and when i read it, i didnt have an account, and i didnt think i should make one cuz i wasnt planning on writing any stories any time soon (Boy was i stupid) and now im ripping my hair out, trying to find this stupid story! (i mean this really great interesting story ;)

SOOOOO, if someone could help me out...

I WOULD LOVE YOU FOREVER AND EVER AND HUG YOU EVERY SINGLE DAY AND MAKE YOU BREAKFAST AND LUNCH AND DINNER FOR A WHOLE FREAKIN YEAR !

Nah jk, i would sit my ass on my laptop and excersize my fingers by thanking you a million times :P

Thats just me. Im just that lazy.

Okay well that it for now,

I PROBABLY, most LIKELY, WONT be writing any stories

BUT,

Dont be TOO surprised if you see any addicting, fluffy, absaloutly amazinly romantic INU/KAG stories from me...

But i wouldnt hold my breath if i were you ;)

kk, THANNNNKIES ! :)


	2. Thaaaaankies :

Guess what?

I FOUND MY STORY !

BOOYAAAAAA

It's Called High School Hell,

and I was SOO pissed off when I found out who it was by,

You see, I had looked at all my favourite authors stories, and my story alerts and my favourite stories  
even thought as you know (If you were paying attention) I hadn't made an account yet when I read this story

ANYWAY, yea turns out I had another story called 9 months favourited AND alerted by the SAME AUTHOR WHO WROTE HIGH SCHOOL HELL !

And I was SO. SO. So so so PISSED OFFF ! Cuz sombra, or Sumba or something like that was the author I skipped when I was looking.

SO pissed off.

BUT I found it.  
AND I re-read it.  
AND I loved it.  
AND I suggest you go read it,  
CUZ ITS FREAKIN AMAZING !

(Your welcome sambo, or whatever your name is)

ANNNNND, thank you x 1000000 (as promised) to...

Fuck, I forget your name  
but you know who you are ;)

For finding this wonderful amazing story and being the first to let me in on your little secret. (The name of the story is the secret, for all you slow people out there)

OH, and to what's your face, I forget your name too, but you said that you found it and read it until 2 am and thanked me for doing something

Well, your welcome,  
Idk what I did other than mess with your sleeping cycle,  
but your welcome glad I could help :)

K, well, I cant move (Thank god for laptops eh ?), my head hurts like a motherfucker took a sledge hammer to it and I'm throwing up like a friiken 20 year old pregnant lady,  
No worries, I'm still a virgin. and I'm proud.  
TAKE THAT ALL YOU WHORES OUT THERE !  
;)

So I'm gonna gooooooo...

THANNKIES (I'm gonna have to find something to replace that. Any ideas? Or should I keep it?)


End file.
